lodeartfandomcom-20200214-history
Version History
Version History - The history of Lodeart's versions. BlockDream - How does the version naming work? Example: Super 0.1.23d - The test update Super = Version label - The version label, usually for big updates. 0 = The massive updates - Contains lots of stuff 1 = The big updates - Usually contains a good bit of content, and major features/stuffs. 23 = The minor updates - These tend to go into the 20s, or even the 30s! These just contain bug fixes, and perhaps a few new little things. d = Bug fixes only - Only contains a number of bug fixes. Pro/P - Production The Production stage is an extremely early version of the game, and tends to contain very little in terms of content and features, and usually has many bugs. The main focus of this stage is to add core features and get basic things working. Pro 0.0.0 *Game Created Pro 0.0.1 *Added a generator, using an advanced new algorithm. *Added breaking and placing blocks * Now works based off of proximity (so you can't break a block that's 2 miles away). *Added two new blocks * Grass * Stone Pro 0.0.2 * Increased the world size to 32x32x24 * Made the block placing system much better * You can now place blocks on the side of another block (as long as that space isn't filled up already!) * Added a tiny delay before you can place a block again * You now have to wait 0.001 seconds before placing a block again. * Polished the generator a bit * Now generates MUCH smoother terrain * Now generates flat terrain sometimes * Now works on a refined system * Before, the generator only looked at the previous row of blocks generated to select the height. Now, the generator looks at that, and the previous block height to select a new height. Thus, it produces much smoother terrain Pro 0.0.3 * Added the GUI from the old game, Lodeart. * Currently not functional, except for the chat system. P0.1.0 * New Version Label - "P" * Added the first implementation of trees * Such things weren't possible in Lodeart due to the poor generation system * They generate above the map limit for some reason... * Added 2 new blocks * Logs * Leaves * Still untextured * Modified the generator quite a bit * Now functions much better and faster. OLD How does the version naming work? Example: Super 0.1.23d - The test update Super = Version label - The 0 = The massive updates - Contains lots o' stuff 1 = The big updates - Usually include a good bit of content/Major features 2 = Minor updates - May contain a few little content additions/features, also is the usual starting point for a new version label 3 = Large bugfixes - Major bugs being fixed d = Minor bugfixes - Little bugs being repaired The test update = Update name - Only comes around for big/massive updates, and not all the time That's the idea! Now, read along! OLD Pre (Pre-Development) Pre was the very first version label of Lodeart. Pre had contained very little, and was also very buggy. However, the concept was there, and Pre is probably the version label that will shape the entire game. Pre 0.0.00: *Game created Pre 0.0.01 *Started testing on world generation * 2 by 2 by 2 maps are generated * Later changed to 4 by 4 by 2, and then changed to 8 by 8 by 8 *4 new blocks * Spawn * Stone * Grass * Air Pre 0.0.02 *Added support for 16 by 16 by 8 maps *Simple Block placing mechanic * You right click while looking down and a block is placed where you are *A new block * Roughstone * The only placeable block *Changed look of Grass * Much 'greener' Pre 0.0.10 *Mixed up some lighting settings *Fixed up some generation settings * Generator now remembers what the last height value was * Generator selects height value based on last height value * Testing support for 'water' * Water testing failed * Water will come back later *Game now forces 1st person mode Pre 0.0.20 *Messing with generator capabilities * Now capable of 32 by 32 by 16 maps * Maps look a lot better and more refined * Generator remembers the previous x axis' height values and builds upon that *Refined the block placing a bit *Roughstone color changed * Now a much darker shade Pre 0.0.30 *New thumbnail! * Now says "LODEART" * Spelled out in blocks * Uses generation methods - 2 grass blocks on top, stone below that *Available to friends only - Testing begins! *Some testing on air scripting * Failed horribly, disabling scripts until later *Testing on block digging * Unable to happen until the air scripts are functional * Coming soon! Pre 0.1.0 - Chatterbox Update! *Much improved mechanics * Chatting * Press "c" to go into third person * Freezes your character * Click on the little bar at the bottom of your screen, and type! * Click on "Submit Message" to enter it! * Inventory * Press "y" to access your inventory * Contains all the placeable blocks * Press "u" to switch between blocks *Removed the old sounds * To be replaced *New block * Wood * Is a brownish color * Is a placeable block Pre 0.1.1 *Attempted to fix some digging issues * Unable to dig - Semi-fixed Pre 0.1.1a *Fixes to placing issues * Unable to place where someone dug - Semi-fixed Pre 0.1.1b *Another attempt to fix unable to dig bug * Not fixed, will attempt again Pre 0.1.1c *Finally fixed the unable to dig bug * Unpolished * Very rough * Digging is very awkward * Will fix soon * New system negates the need of the scripts in the air blocks * Simply moves air block when needed *Attempted to fix the dig-place bug * Still not fixed *New bug - You can dig more than one block per 1 click * Don't know why Pre 0.1.1d *Another attempt to fix the dig-place bug * Still not fixed *Tried to fix the multiple block per click bug * Success! * Was due to no debounce for the digging script Pre 0.1.11 *Yet another attempt to fix the dig-place bug * It is fixed! Yes! *Removed the scripts in the air blocks as they're no longer needed * Should reduce lag Pre 0.2.0 - The Collector Update *Now have to collect blocks to place * Collect blocks by digging blocks *Another generated block * Gold ore * When dug, provides a Gold Block * Yellow but not shiny *New block * Gold Block * Shiny and yellow * Comes from gold ore when dug * Placeable *Edited some blocks' properties * Grass * Now placeable * Stone * Also placeable now *Somewhat improved generation * More random height values * Slightly changed the generation settings * Mountains look slightly better when generated *Fixed some glitches * Bug where people were able to destroy blocks from miles away - fixed! * The annoying glitch of digging more than one block per click - fixed! * Just needed a debounce for some reason * Debounce requires a .05 second wait period *First public build - Woohoo! Pre 0.2.0a *Fixed the inventory showing up when spawning Pre 0.2.01 *Fixed the annoying loopkill glitch * Don't know why it happens, but it's fixed *Added a note * Just tells you to reset your character to remove the health GUI, as the current methods are silly Pre 0.2.02 *Polished the block placing setup * Now can place blocks from farther away * Just generally much better Pre 0.2.03 *Fixed some bugs * Not being able to dig some placed blocks - fixed! * Placing phantom blocks - fixed! Pre 0.2.1 *Polished the block placing system some more * Fixed many glitches related to placing blocks * Now uses a similar method to digging * Much more polished and refined * Just generally much better * Takes a while to place a block * Will be fixed OLD Pre / Pre ST (Pre-Development / Pre Survival Test) Pre ST was the version that was preparing for the upcoming Survival Test. ST 0.0.1, which is now released, was a result of 8 hours' work. The update was very big, and was a result of the preparation done in the only version with the Pre ST label. This version was also known as Pre 0.3.0, however it was developed mainly in preparation for the next major update. Pre 0.3.0 - The Digger Update / Pre ST 0.0.0 *Modified the digging mechanics a good bit * Now takes time to dig a block fully * Debounce takes longer to reset in order to dig again * Takes longer to break a block a bit more *Added lots of stuff to the blocks * Scripts to make the new digging mechanics work * Things such as "BreakBlock" or "AddInventoryItem" * Variables to make the new digging mechanics work * Such as "isBroken" or "Damage" *Added new generator support * Now uses 32 by 32 by 32 maps OLD ST (Survival Test) Survival Test is the first version of the game including the Maker System, the Pick, the Shovel, the longer time requirements for digging a block without a tool, and many other features. However, Survival Test is still an extremely incomplete and buggy version of the game and is still quite far from anywhere near game 'completion'. ST 0.0.1 **The biggest update yet** *Added new blocks * Coal ore * Randomly generated * Mineable * Used to make candles * Bottomrock * Not mineable * The bottom layer of the map is completely bottomrock *Modified older blocks * Stone now gives roughstone *Changed up the probability of blocks spawning * Stone is much more common * As a result, gold ore is much less common * Coal is slightly more common than gold *New game mechanics are being tested * Survival mode * You receive a health bar * 16 health points maximum * Eat mushrooms to heal 4 health points * "Take Damage" button for testing purposes * Testing new capabilities * More players * Much more refined game setup * Much less lag means many more players! * Larger maps * 48 by 48 by 32 maps are now possible! * Maker System * You collect materials and make things with them * Press "j" to cycle through the possible items * Press "k" to make what you've selected * Now need to make tools to dig stuff faster *New items * Door * Acts as a barricade against baddies * Made using 4 wood (temporary) * Pick * Allows for digging stone faster * Made using 2 stone and 2 wood (temporary) * Shovel * Allows for digging grass faster * Made using stone and 2 wood (temporary) * Mushroom * Made using 2 grass (temporary) * Heals when eaten *Hotbar added * Contains your tools, and the mushroom * Cannot change the items on the hotbar * Will be added *Takes much longer to dig blocks * Make the specific type of tool to dig specific blocks faster! ST 0.0.2 - The Inventory Update *Added lots of new features to the inventory system * Can now move an item onto the hotbar * Done by selecting the item in the inventory and pressing "h" * An item can only be used if it's on the hotbar * Added items to the inventory screen * Pickaxe * Shovel * Mushroom * Can now move items off of the hotbar * Done by pressing "g" with the particular item selected * Must have inventory open * Cannot scroll unless inventory is closed *Fixed a duplication glitch * Wasn't fixed, will try again *Added a 'pick up' sound * Plays when you fully dig a block *Fixed major lag issues by removing unused scripts ST 0.0.2a *Finally fixed the duplication bug ST 0.0.31a NOTE: I was lazy, and accidentally skipped a few versions! *Removed the starting amount of planks, as trees now function correctly *Fixed the "Take Damage" button